


Freckles

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Freckles, Kisses, rowena is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader thinks about how adorable Rowena, and her freckles, are.





	Freckles

Despite her insistence that she wasn’t, Rowena was the most adorable person you’d ever met. Yes, she was gorgeous and dangerous, but her adorableness lied in the less obvious things. Like her smile, or the way her face sometimes scrunched up, or how gentle and soft her voice became when she was relaxed and wasn’t trying to put on the facade of being a heartless bitch. 

 

But one of the most adorable things was her freckles, especially the ones that dusted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Normally they were hidden under a layer of makeup, but at night, with her makeup removed, they were free for all to see. Except that all was really only you and Rowena herself.

 

“You’re staring again, dear,” Rowena said, glancing up from her book.

 

You shrugged. “It’s your fault,” you teased, “for being so adorable.”

 

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. She’d learned long ago that trying to argue only led to you increasing your insistence.

 

“And what am I doing now that’s so ‘adorable?” she asked, the quotation marks almost audible in her tone.

 

“Just… being you,” you said. “The freckles really help, too.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “My freckles? You must be running out of things to come up with,” she said.

 

You moved from your seat to sit next to her. “Or I’m finding new things. With you, there’s always something I haven’t noticed or didn’t know before.”

 

“Well, I’m a complex woman,” she said.

 

“Very complex,” you agreed, kissing her cheek. “But that’s a good thing.” Your lips followed the line of freckles, placing kisses in each spot. Rowena giggled, a sound that brought a smile to your face, and you leaned back for a moment, watching how her face scrunched as she laughed.

 

She truly was adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:  
> “Imagine your favorite character with a splash of freckles across the bridge of their nose and their cheeks.”  
> http://imagine-your-fav-character.tumblr.com/post/153566490514/imagine-your-favorite-character-with-a-splash-of
> 
> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn


End file.
